rsroleplay41fandomcom-20200214-history
Kinshra
The Introduction. 'As the war drums beat, and the torches burn, the sounds are blocked out by the clanging of metal, and the blood hurtling cries of men, as the wave of goblins and a mysterious figure ripples through bandits, as if they were side-stepping, soon they emerge on the other side, with their foes laying on the barren wasteland, the figure takes out his horn, and bellows into it, moments after, the victorious goblins hurl and scavenge the dead, while the figure, who is cladded in steel, with a vicious looking sword in one hand, bloodied and in his other, he holds a horn, engraved with words, that are unintelligible. His voice is deep and menacing when he speaks, addressing his followers, “Those that stood before the might of us are gone, Those who were weaker within us are gone, The Big high war god is proud of you…Now rest, we march for the village tomorrow!” The gathering of the goblins would head back the way they came, the mysterious figure would pull down the hood, revealing pale flesh, unlike that of his brethren Lord Stephen, The Devourer. The current leader of the Kinshra is known as Lord Stephen, the Devourer. He earned the nickname the Devourer as he was rumoured to have eaten the heart of the leader of rogue bandits that had attacked him, aswell as this he has been known to have run the Kinshra from a chair within the realm of the Dominion. Their have been few sightings of him without two men at his side, which accompany the aurora of 'Evil', which many have claimed to have felt as they have been touched or near Lord Stephen, aswell as having this emotional effect on people he also has the ablity to have a physical effect, he will normally have people beatenor attacked by placing his men close to the targets family, or the target itself, generally suceeding with this method. The Legacy. The Kinshra have a simple legacy, That Asgarnia should be their's, and that Zamorak w ill allow them to protect the city if they ever obtain it, stopping those conspirators that would gladly see them deprived of doing such a thing, But in recent generations of the leaders it has been twisted, as many use the cult for the domination of other lands, when their is only one key land they want, Asgarnia, they are willing to do the nessicary to get a step closer to obtaining the land, and they will not stop this attempt until the cult is destoryed, or when they control the city. They also strive to keep the traditions that they have had for generations, such as prayers to Zamorak and by worshipping him dailey, this is key within the order, and each member has to under go the mark of Zamorak, in which they are branded with the symbol of Zamorak on their Torso, which marks their alleigance to him, and also indicates that they are connected to the Kinshra in one way or another.